


Hells Kitchen Movie Club

by BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Art, Comic, Gen, hells kitchen movie club, hkmc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire
Summary: The adventures of Frank Castle and Bucky Barnes, movie buddies: a webcomic.





	1. Hanukkah Special

On tumblr, my friends and I do an occasional webcomic where Frank Castle and Bucky Barnes watch action movies together, because nobody else will watch Rambo with them. It's about dumb action movies, but it's also about friendship and PTSD and other things. I never put it on AO3 but then it occurred to me that some of you might enjoy it. It's completely Gen. Here's our latest: the Hanukkah Special (last year we did an Xmas one, so....). Line art on this by Ro Stein and Ted Brandt, colour art by Dee Cunniffe. If you like this, hit the link below because there are about eight more we've already done.

See the strip on tumblr, and find links to previous episodes, [right here](http://alexdecampi.tumblr.com/post/180718804849/happy-hanukkah-everyone-from-these-two-jerks). 


	2. Christmas Special (2017 reissue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good fight.


End file.
